Tainted
by TheSamurai'sRose
Summary: Is this the begining of something new? Shiro belives Byakuya is only his lover because he is wants Ichigo. When Ichigo himself comes to the noble's mansion in the middle of the night to pick up his hollow lover how will the two shinigami's react? ShiroXByakuyaXIchigo


The sliding door of his room was open and his pale lover was staring up at the moon still naked from their lovemaking. He rose from his positon on the futon to stand beside the other man.

"The moon is fickle. Just like ya 'kuya." He was about to protest but the hollow continued. "Yer only with me 'cause you want King. Ya wish I was him."

"Shiro..."

"And don't say crap like 'ya are him.' Tch. As if I need to be reminded that I'm the horse in this equation. Through yer prob'ly only worried 'bout getting any."

If he had more to say it was cancled out when Byakuya pushed him to the floor and pinned him.

"Shiro." He said menacingly. The voice that had scared thousands of recruits, that still scared his leuitenant on occasion. "If I did not desire you I would not have let you into my bed. Only one person has ever been here before. Not even Ichigo."

He let that sink in as he stared at the molten eyes. For all that hollow's supposedly have no emotions this one expressed them more clearly than the shinigami he was born from. And he had just realized he'd made a grave error but as to what Byakuya didn't know.

"'Kuya." The hollow spoke softly and one of his hands reached up to cup the older shinigami's cheek.

"Yo Shiro - What the fuck?" Ichigo's voice broke them from the moment and they turned to stare at him from where he stood in the courtyard. Byakuya didn't know what to say. What could he say? Only extreme training in reigning in his emotions allowed him to prevent himself from blushing.

"Eh...hello King. Are ya jealous?" In fact the substitute shinigami looked like he was about to kill one or both of them. Then suddenly the anger vanished and a small smile appeared on his lips. He sauntered forward and grabbed the hollow by the back of his neck. Shiro's breath hitched in his throat.

Byakuya...was turned on by the sight of Ichigo leaning forward and kissing the hollow. He noticed Ichigo was peeking out of the corner of his eye at him, smirking as much as one could with their lips sealed to someone else's. The noble's blood boiled and not just with traces of anger.

The hollow himself was quite enjoying it until he squaked because Ichigo bit his lip. His hand rose and covered it up startled for a moment causing him to pout and scoot backwards. Then Ichigo turned his sights on Byakuya with that smirk growing in cockiness and the noble knew fear.

Byakuya woke in the morning to a pounding head and a sore rear. A very sore rear. He couldn't remember quite exactly what happened last night but he knew he never allowed Shiro to top him since their first encounter. Still the only explanation with what little he did remember meant it was at least in part Shiro's fault.

Hm. He must be going insane because he swore there were two bodies around him, one on either side. It was a Byakuya sandwich. However he was quite faithful to his hollow lover so how...evaluation time.

Albino skin of his lover, check. Golden skin belonging to Ichigo, check. Wait what? Byakuya blinked. Well then he wasn't insane but that didn't explain why the younger male was in his bed. The substitute shinigami chose that exact moment to stir and open his eyes. "Mornin'." the teenager said before yawning and stretching his arms above his head. The noble did enjoy the view and wasn't the only one if the purring was any indication.

"Best mistake ever." The hollow sighed.

Byakuya raised one of ihis eyebrows. "Mistake how?"

"My hollow appears to have been taking advantage of both of us. I knew he's had an attraction to you ever since I lost control in our fight but I didn't think he'd fuck us both."

"Ya gotta admit though King, sex last night was awesome."

"I propose we let our lover go some time without any."

"Agreed. Would you be adverse to having lunch with me while we discuss the situation?"

"I'd love to. In public? It'd be best to discuss this without him around."

"Wait a minute, King! Ya can't..."

Byakuya inclined his head. "Of course given that he's played us the fools. It would be a chance to become better aquanted with each other.

"Oi! I'm right here! Ya don't get to do this without me! I got something to say 'bout this! Don't ya be walking around in yer naked glory and get ready to leave! Hey...!"


End file.
